


Naiad

by Llewcie



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Motorcycles, Skinny Dipping, Summer, sex in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's never been skinny dipping before.  Nigel can't swim, but he's not letting that get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic inspired by Hannigram Cre-Ate-Ive, my sin squad. I love you all. Thank you a million thanks to @Thymogenic, my brilliant beta, who is always down to debate the scientific possibilities of sex in water.

It was hot. The long merciless New York summer was wearing on them both. Nigel's windowbox air conditioner strained to cool even the few square feet surrounding them, and so they were both sitting on the couch beneath, letting the cold wet air cascade down the backs of their shirts. Nigel held a beer and Adam, a grape NeHi, which wouldn't normally be taking up space in Nigel's tiny fridge except that he had been karmically increasing the odds that Adam would come and visit him.

They had met in a coffee house when Nigel was on a job. It was simple intimidation, this week and last week and the week before that. He was still out of sorts from the bullet that had creased his frontal lobe, punching two holes in his skull, in and out, neat as a pin. The surgery had been dicey, Darko had informed him, and the recovery long, but eventually he was well enough to be shuffled quietly out of the country. He didn't really feel any different, although sometimes he noticed his attention span was short, and sometimes he forgot things immediately after hearing them, and had to request multiple repetitions. That wasn't a good trait for a hitman, and so he was biding his time as his frontal cortex slowly rebuilt itself. There was quite a lot of time for coffee. And other things.

Adam had been on lunch break from his job as a programmer, his overlarge blue polo shirt dwarfing his slender frame. Even in his work uniform, he was the loveliest person in the shop by a mile. Nigel had at first worked subtly to catch his eye, and when that didn't bring Adam to him, he sat down at his table instead and introduced himself, real name and everything. Adam had been extremely shy at first, only managing to stammer out his name in return, and then staring into his coffee with a bashful smile. It took three days of Nigel doing this before Adam could form words instead of riotous blushing. By the end of the week, Adam was looking for him as he came through the door, which gave Nigel a shiver of possessive pleasure. 

Since Adam was in the coffee shop every weekday, Nigel made time to be there too, even if his associates were beginning to be annoyed at him. The weekends were long, and then Monday was twice as satisfying-- when Adam came through the door and spotted him, he broke out in a smile that lit the room, so vivid that Nigel was helplessly mirroring him. Nigel could barely resist hugging him when he sat down, settling for clasping his hand over Adam's narrow wrist at the table. They talked so long Adam was late back to work, and Tuesday too, until Nigel casually suggested that it might be nice if Adam came over to his for a soda, maybe a movie, so they had something to look forward to after work. Adam had demurred, blushing, for a month, but eventually he became accustomed to the idea of visiting Nigel, and it wasn't long before he had made a space in his schedule, for which Nigel was extremely pleased. And now he was here, sitting a foot away under a laboring air conditioning unit, smelling of clean sweat and grape soda, and Nigel hadn't been this happy in a really long fucking while.

"We should go swimming, Nigel." 

Nigel looked over at his friend with an easy grin, even as his gut quivered nervously. Swimming was something he had never had a chance to learn how to do, growing up in Bucharest where the river water wasn't safe to be anywhere near, polluted as it was by the heavy shipping that went in and out of the port. No one he knew had owned a swimming pool, and he was never able to afford to go out of the city just for pleasure. The chance had just… passed him by. And now he was caught-- if he admitted he didn't know how, then Adam might not want to go, and Nigel would miss seeing him just in a pair of swim shorts. Or… swim briefs. Or…

"We should go skinny dipping, Adam." He grinned wider. It was worth a shot. Adam gave a choked laugh and looked at the floor, his cheeks bright with color. Nigel was about to let him off the hook when he looked back up and gave a terse nod, his eyes solemn.

"I've never done that before."

Nigel swallowed, his throat dry. "Oh?"

Adam's face broke into a giant smile. "But I know a place. It's in Connecticut, and will take us a little over an hour. I know it because my dad used to take me there when I was small. It's a bend in the river and it's very sheltered and people swim there all the time."

Nigel felt the first stirrings of anxiety, and the uncanny urge to ruin his good luck. He lifted both eyebrows, hoping to convey excitement rather than nerves. "We can take the Triumph." And he just _knew_ that Adam would say no, even as his belly stirred at the thought of having Adam pressed close to him for so long. Adam's smile faltered, and he leaned in close, his head bowed and his temple inches from Nigel's mouth. He was so close Nigel could smell the apple scent of his shampoo, and the sweat at the nape of his neck.

He asked, "Do you have two helmets, Nigel? Because I won't risk your safety, and I know if you only have one, you would give it to me." Adam looked at him expectantly, and Nigel knew he was going to be buying another helmet. He sucked in a deep breath, flattening all hints of his trepidation. 

"Adam, darling, just tell me when."

***

'When' turned out to be slightly more complicated than 'immediately' or even 'tomorrow,' but Nigel had honestly expected Adam to process for a week or two before finding a gap in his strict schedule. Instead, at the coffee shop that Monday, Adam asked if Saturday would be a good day to go. Nigel insisted that he be fitted for a helmet, and Adam allowed that he could do that in lieu of coffee on Wednesday, with a few days in between just in case there was a problem with the fitting. 

"We should leave around seven if we want to get there around dark."

But at this, Adam's face fell. He turned his coffee in his hand, over and over, while Nigel waited with growing unease for Adam to say what was bothering him. He had learned, in their weeks of friendship, not to ask questions or try to rush Adam to speak-- it usually went wrong. After a long, dreadful moment, Adam spoke to the table. "Does it need to be at night?"

Nigel was tempted to say no. He was tempted to say anytime was fine. But the thought of being naked in the water with Adam in the dark was just too enticing. He would rather wait for Adam to adjust again than miss the opportunity to see his skin glow under moonlight. So he nodded gently. "I won't be swimming naked in the fucking daylight, beautiful."

Adam nodded, his lips pressed together solemnly. It was easy for Nigel to wait for him to speak, because he was so goddamn lovely to look at. Nigel had never looked at another man the way he wanted to look at Adam. Not many women, either. Gabi, maybe, before everything went into a fucking tailspin. From his thick deep brown curls, to his eyes that Nigel could never guess the color of, to his beautifully full mouth, he was exquisite. And it wasn't just his beauty that drew Nigel-- it was the absolute frankness with which he spoke, and the depth of his knowledge, his excitement with the pleasure of learning, and his clear affection for Nigel that kept the rough-edged Romanian always returning to this chair, to have coffee and sit across from this wonderful person who had staked a claim on a heart Nigel was certain had been shattered beyond repair.

So, yeah. He would fucking wait as long as it took.

And eventually, Adam looked up at him with a soft, hesitant smile. "Could I pack my dinner?"

Nigel blew out a sigh of sheer relief. "Fucking yes, Adam. I have a cooler that fastens to the saddlebags."

Adam's smile became slightly stronger. "Alright then, Nigel. I'll be ready at seven. I'll bring sandwiches. I'll make enough for us both."

Nigel huffed a laugh, and reached over the table to ruffle Adam's soft curls. "I look forward to it."

***

Nigel thundered up on the Triumph to Adam's apartment building, already nervous. In Nigel's line of work, nerves led to mistakes, and mistakes were often either painful or fatal. Although his work was often horrifying, he had learned to control the worst of his anxiety. Now it wormed its way out from under his normally faultless control and played havoc with his guts, until he felt like curling into a ball. Unfortunately that was unlikely to inspire confidence in Adam, and so he forced himself to be still, to breathe. It was Adam, only Adam. Sweet, beautiful Adam, who in a little over an hour would be naked before him. Shit, this wasn't helping.

In the midst of his ratcheting panic, Adam walked out clutching a paper bag. He was wearing khaki pants and a short-sleeve blue polo under a light leather jacket and his white sneakers and his new bright red helmet, and Nigel couldn't hold back the thrill at the idea that he would get to see under all of that tonight. He wasn't even hard-- he was too fucking nervous to be aroused. He gave Adam the best approximation of a smile he could muster and reached for the bag.

"I brought enough for both of us, Nigel." Adam was beaming. He carried himself proudly with his new helmet and food, and Nigel realized that this was the first time that Adam had provided for them both. At the coffee house, Nigel always bought their drinks and sandwiches. He found himself thinking of them more and more as _in a relationship_ , and he squashed the thought. He couldn't… Adam might not… Nigel wasn't going to expect anything. Friends went skinny dipping together all the time, right? Together, alone? Fuck. He took the bag, carefully, and flipped the lid of the cooler to press it carefully inside. Adam rocked forward on his toes as Nigel turned back to him.

"Alright, angel. Hop on," he said gruffly. Adam looked confused, studying the great loud machine under Nigel. He walked around to the other side, and then back on to the curb, while Nigel looked on in amusement, eyebrows arched. Finally, Adam lifted a leg awkwardly over the cooler and saddlebags and sissy bar and lurched into the saddle, thighs squeezing against Nigel's hips.

"Hang on to me, Adam." He had to raised his voice a little to be heard now. Adam didn't hesitate, but wrapped long arms around Nigel's middle, locking his hands together. Nigel was broad enough that Adam was just barely able to do so, and he squeezed Nigel tightly. Nigel thought it would be worth it, not to breathe comfortably for an hour, just to have this.

The ride was long and peaceful-- they were leaving New York just as everyone was coming in, so the traffic was relatively light. Once clear of the city, they rode out on I-95 as the sun plunged down behind them, and the warm air smelled of salt and exhaust, and then of green things and sun-warmed earth. Adam's body was tight against Nigel's, and sweat soon soaked through both of their shirts so that they stuck pleasantly, intimately together. Adam held very tightly, and rested his helmeted head in-between Nigel's shoulder blades, and let his weight rest against Nigel's hips and back. Nigel took every opportunity to roll his hips backwards, pressing back against Adam's thighs when they took corners and hills. The hour passed in a sweet half-dream, and all too soon they were turning down the highway to Weston, on their way to a tiny little reserve called Devil's Glen, where the river flowed deep and cool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam takes Nigel deep.

When Nigel rolled the Triumph to a halt, the sky was still light out, but their little corner of river was deserted. A few families were picnicking further north, but in this cool little canyon, the solitude was complete. Adam peeled himself away from Nigel with a laugh, and then peeled his shirt away from his skin. Nigel was hopeful that he would take it off now, but he just flapped it a few times to air it out and then turned to the cooler. Beneath the bag of dinner, Nigel had packed water and grape soda but no beer-- he knew that Adam wouldn't get on the back of his bike if he'd been drinking. Anyway, that would never fucking happen. He might be careless with himself, but Adam was… important.

Adam pulled out the bag and the soda and a water and carried it to a lone wooden picnic table sitting near the water. Nigel dismounted and stretched, flapping his own shirt to air it. Feeling optimistic, he tugged it off entirely and draped it off the slowly cooling engine to dry it. Adam turned to smile at him, and his eyes dropped immediately to the livid scar bisecting Nigel's left flank. He had only glimpsed it before-- Nigel had attempted to soften the visceral shock of it by telling Adam the entire sordid story. It still drew his eyes, his expression at once soft and pained. Nigel rubbed his hand over it and shook his head fondly.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, darling. Just a fucking bad night, long past. Just like this." He thumbed the neat circular scar that was normally hidden by his fringe. Adam had asked, shyly, how he had survived being shot in the head, and Nigel figured at that point it would be difficult to keep Adam from knowing what he did for a living. He had managed, through very careful language, to inform Adam that he was part of the Romanian mafia, specializing in loans and collection. Once Adam understood that he wasn't part of a child prostitution ring, and that it wasn't their practice to take slaves as payment, he had absorbed the information with very little upset, and even occasionally asked a pointed question into the workings of the business, which Nigel tried to discourage but couldn’t help but be charmed by.

Now Adam sighed, his head tilting with a gentleness that never failed to spike in Nigel's gut. No one else looked at him like that. Not pity, not fear, but a soft regard that filled Nigel with another kind of fear; that he might someday _not be_ a recipient of that look. He laughed awkwardly, thumbing the rucked scar, and pointed to the bag. "Gonna fucking feed us or what, angel?"

Adam grinned at him then, redirected, and checked his watch. It was now just before 8:30, and the sky was a rich peacock blue. Crickets chirped all around them, and fireflies flickered in long chains of light along the shores of the river. As Adam began to unpack, Nigel sauntered closer and flicked a gentle finger against the hem of Adam's shirt. "Want to get started on the skinny part of skinny dipping?"

Adam flushed dark and gave him a pained grin. "Nigel, one thing at a time, please. Eat first, and then you can undress me after."

Nervousness no longer prevented the violent twitch of Nigel's dick at that image. He turned halfway around and cleared his throat gruffly, tilting his head to the side as his cheeks flooded with heat. He heard Adam's delighted laugh but couldn't look at him. "Jesus fuck, Adam, you can't just fucking say shit like that…"

A soft touch against his belly made him start violently, and Adam twitched back, his eyes wide. He swallowed and met Nigel's eyes. "I am not just saying it, Nigel," he murmured, voice soft and private. "I want it too."

Every drop of blood in Nigel's body drained out of his extremities and arrowed right to his cock. He took a step back, unable to process. Finally, he stammered, "You… you want what?"

Adam rolled his eyes sweetly, as if to convey his disbelief that Nigel would have trouble deciphering _him_. "You, Nigel. I wouldn't have come an hour on the back of your motorcycle and waited for dinner and agreed to be alone with you and naked in the water if I didn't want to have sex with you."1 He sighed out a small frustration. "I just didn't know how to broach the subject before. But I figured that since you wanted to be naked with me, there was a good chance that you wouldn't reject me."

Still reeling, Nigel pressed a hand to the table to balance himself. He felt at once completely, unaccountably shy. "I thought… that you…" He rubbed a hand over his face. "I've been fucking torturing myself. Fucking weeks, Adam. You never gave me the slightest fucking clue…" He stopped, helplessly grinning now. "Adam Fucking Raki."

"That's not my middle name, Nigel Vilkas." Adam was smiling now, bright and lovely.

"Adam Horace Fucking Raki," he shot back.

Adam shoved a sandwich at him, and wrapped his mouth around the other one, and Nigel could only stare helplessly as Adam savored the huge bite of sandwich in his mouth, smiling all the while.

***

By the time they finished their meal of sandwiches and soda it was full dark, the full moon cresting the trees. 

The night was warm and sticky and the water lapped beckoningly against the shoreline. Fireflies were everywhere, one bold enough to alight in Adam's hair. Nigel plucked it out and it perched on his finger for a moment, casting a yellow glow on Adam's cheek before lifting off into the air. Nigel wanted to kiss him then, but his odd shyness overcame him, and he stroked the finger across Adam's jaw instead. Adam smiled and stood and stripped off his shirt in one awkward tug. As Nigel watched, he shucked his jeans and briefs, kicking out of them before folding shirt and pants and underwear carefully across the tabletop. Nigel stared, swallowed, and then frantically tugged at the fly of his jeans. Before he could do more than drag one leg out, nearly toppling in the process, Adam was already walking toward the water. Nigel watched, wide-eyed, as the water engulfed Adam's slender calves, and then his thighs, until the water covered the swell of his ass. He turned back to Nigel, his expression suffused with joy. "It feels good, Nigel!" And then he plunged headfirst into the water.

Adam swam easily, undulating like some impossible sea creature, like a naiad come from below. The moonlight gleamed on the tops of his shoulders, his hips and ass as he arched out of the water, the bottoms of his feet, toes curled in pleasure. Nigel watched him from shore, helpless to follow, although he debated flinging himself outwards anyway. He waded in, the gentle temperature leaching the frustrations of the past weeks from his muscles, and just allowed himself to sink until his knees were resting on the sandy bottom and his chin was just above the surface of their little private lagoon. 

Adam breached in a shower of glittering moon drops.2 He turned in the water, shoulders working, until he spotted Nigel so close to the shore. He waved excitedly. "Come out, Nigel!"

Nigel blushed, feeling the drag of the water through his splayed fingers. "Adam, I can't swim, darling," he admitted, now that Adam was safely wet and naked. His voice carried over the surface. Adam immediately swam back towards him, misjudging the distance and colliding into him, knocking Nigel off his knees. He fell backward and went under, only to have Adam lifting him back up, both of the sputtering in the effort not to swallow any river water. 

"Sorry, Nigel, sorry!" Adam wrapped wiry arms around his ribs, and they were pulled together under the water and above it. Adam's skin was warm against him, and he slid a hand against the curve at the base of Adam's back, smiled against Adam's blushing cheek.

"Adam, don't be sorry for this, angel. My little merman." He stroked his other hand through Adam's thick hair, kissed the soft skin below his ear. Adam sighed against his throat, pressing his lips against Nigel's hammering pulse. For a long, languid moment, they floated together in the cool darkness, and then Adam was pulling away. 

"Come with me, Nigel. I'll hold you up."

Nigel went, pushing off the sandy river bottom until he could no longer touch down. He flailed a little when his toes met with no resistance, and Adam lifted him gently up, using his own momentum to pull Nigel a little further. Where they were they could see both shores, the moon full and luminous above them. Nigel clung to Adam, feeling Adam's feet kicking under him, occasionally connecting with a painful thump. He felt completely out of control, and it made him afraid, and his limbs wanted to thrash, to lift himself up, but he knew that might drag Adam down. 'Breathe, Nigel. I have you. Don't worry-- I promise I won't let you go." Adam murmured soft reassurances into Nigel's ear, holding him steadily above the water, until Nigel could breathe again.

"Now I am going to turn you on your back, Nigel. I'll hold you up, and you'll be safe." Nigel nodded shortly, still afraid, as Adam slowly, gently rolled him over. He began to sink, and tried to push against Adam to lift himself, but Adam ducked underneath him instead, rolling under his body and balancing him from below. Nigel's limbs slowly sank, but his head and the tops of his shoulders floated easily above the water. He reached for Adam, worried, but Adam squeezed his bare ass in what Nigel figured must be assurance. A laugh bubbled out of him and he relaxed. When Adam rolled from under him, breathing in deeply and pressing a hand under Nigel's shoulders, Nigel stayed relaxed. His body balanced in the water, and when he filled his lungs, he rose slightly up. Adam stroked a warm hand over his flank lightly, and then rolled over on his back as well, his arm still under Nigel's back. The surface of the water sloshed gently over Nigel's hips. He opened his eyes.

Above them the sky was a deep black salted with a million stars. The moon hung not quite at the center, almost blinding with its brightness. Adam whispered, "Oh," and then breathed out a great sigh. Nigel reached for him and found a bony hip, which he pulled closer to him in the water. They floated there, together, for an age. Adam occasionally redirected them from one shore or the other, keeping them centered, and Nigel allowed himself to relax completely into the sensation of drifting, of floating and not falling, and Adam by his side.

***

Eventually, Adam began to tire, and he grunted as he kicked in order to drive them toward the shore. Nigel let him drag them both, reluctant to end the night. Once they got close enough to the shore that Nigel could put his feet down in the sand, he snagged an arm around Adam's waist and drew him close. Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck and his legs around Nigel's hips, and Nigel found himself with an armful of wet angel. He spun Adam around in the water, pressing one hand against Adam's ass, fingers lightly stroking what skin he could reach. It felt so good, his silky wet skin a glow of heat in the cool water. Adam arched into him with a breathless, " _Nigel!_ " and their mouths found each other in the dark.

Adam kissed like a rainstorm, wet and languid, dragging his tongue across Nigel's hard palate with a groan of satisfied pleasure. He weighed nothing in Nigel's arms, easily holding himself up by his thighs braced over Nigel's hips. Nigel's cockhead, aching and heavy, rubbed gently against Adam's perineum, and then with a tilt of hips it was catching against Adam's hole with agonizing, rippling pleasure. They panted hard into each other's mouths, even as Nigel pulled back regretfully.

"Don't… don't want to frighten you, darling," Nigel breathed out, kissing Adam's tongue as he licked against Nigel's mouth.

"I brought lube, Nigel." Adam's voice was pitched low and ragged, more breath than voice. Nigel kissed him again, his hands gripping tighter against Adam's upper thighs.

"Lube won't hold up in water, darling."

"Silicone lube will, Nigel." Adam gave him a wicked grin. "I did research."

Nigel's heart stuttered against his ribs, a sharp slap of lust that bent his knees. Adam squirmed out of his hold and walked out of the water without a backward look, bare and gleaming. As Nigel watched, he bent at the waist, his ass deliberately exposed to Nigel's gaze, and rummaged through his jeans until he brought out a small silver tube and a silver condom packet. He turned and shook them in the air, grinning delightedly. "Astroglide Diamond Personal Silicone Lubricant," he quoted without having to read the label, clearly bursting with the pleasure of being prepared. Nigel grinned helplessly back, fangs flashing, and rose out of the water to drag Adam back in.

Adam tightened his thighs around Nigel's hips again, so tightly Nigel hoped he would bear the bruising for days. He palmed the little bottle and uncapped it, and snorted as he realized Adam had already removed the seal. "Eager pup, aren't you, gorgeous?"

Adam hummed at him, pleased, as he nosed at Nigel's cheek, before pressing their mouths together and biting gently down on Nigel's lower lip. They kissed for a long moment, and kissed again, Nigel groaning his pleasure as he squirted a dollop of the viscous lube blindly onto his fingers and thumbed down behind Adam's balls to his furled, fluttering hole. Nigel's finger went in easily, and Adam arched into him with a moan, his forehead thumping against Nigel's collarbone. "Climb up out of the water, darling," Nigel murmured as he hefted Adam's slender body upwards, and Adam obeyed, trembling, his thighs tensing on Nigel's warm wet skin as Nigel pressed his index finger deeper into Adam's heat. 

Adam was harder to balance this way, but it was worth it for the gravity that made his body give around Nigel's fingers. Two now, and he held up Adam with one forearm braced under his thighs while the other penetrated his eager sweetheart, who whimpered and writhed and panted his name. Nigel was lost in blissful contemplation, the water swirling around the tops of his thighs and the base of his cock as he rotated his fingers against the bulge of Adam's prostate. He was rewarded with a convulsion that nearly knocked them both over, as Adam bit down mindlessly on his shoulder, keening open-mouthed. His sounds of pleasure echoed across the surface of the water.

Nigel was certain he must be dreaming even as his back strained against Adam's delicious writhing. "Hang on to me, darling," he said a little breathlessly, and felt Adam lock down around him. He dribbled a generous amount of lube into his cupped hand, fingers still deep inside, and worked it in with a third finger, so achingly slow. Adam cried out again, his body tensing and then relaxing. Nigel settled his arm under Adam's thighs again and kissed his hair. "Put the condom on me now, Adam." Adam's fingers shook as he tore the wrapper and rubbed his fingers over the head of Nigel's cock. Nigel moaned and let his head fall back, his entire body lit up just with Adam's fingertips. Adam rolled the condom on firmly, squeezing the tip to make sure no water got in, as Nigel sought out his mouth for another kiss. He smiled. "Relax now, iubitule. Let yourself down into the water." Adam arched his head back, sinking in Nigel's hold, until he was bent back in an indescribably lovely arch, his hair in the water, his cock trembling erect between their bodies. Nigel allowed the water to take much of Adam's weight, holding him close by the fingers pressed into him, and reached down to take Adam's cock in his hand, stroking it reverently. Adam groaned and flexed his thighs, panting what could only by Nigel's name, over and over. 

And then, whispered, "Please… please Nigel. Please, inside."

Nigel huffed a disbelieving, awed breath, that he could have this in his arms right now. "Darling, Adam…" But he didn't know how to finish. _I love you?_ Or _Please never leave me?_ Would he beg, get down on his knees even in the water and drown to plead for Adam's favor? He dragged a hand over the slick bow of Adam's tight stomach and thought, _yes._ Adam squeezed his thighs tight around Nigel's hips, pressing insistently, and Nigel gently pulled out his fingers, setting his hand at the small of Adam's back. With his other hand he squeezed lube out onto Adam's belly and then scooped it onto his fingers. Under him, Adam giggled and, stomach flexing, pulled himself back up into Nigel's arms as Nigel coated his cock with slick. Nigel grinned at him, feeling ridiculously happy as he hefted Adam up and spread his asscheeks around the head of his cock.

Adam sank slow, groaning and shifting and panting his desire against Nigel's skin, and Nigel was groaning with him, their twined cries bouncing loudly off the rock walls and flat water. Adam sank all the way down, until he was so deep inside Nigel forgot how to breathe. He found Adam's mouth instead, and let him breathe for both of them. Adam shifted, the water buoying him upwards, and then flexed his thighs to bring his body back down. The slide was smooth and warm. "Good lube, Adam," Nigel managed to gasp out, as he pressed Adam upwards again. There was no way to bounce or set up an easy rhythm in the water, but Adam was light in the water, and so they moved deliberately together, Nigel's cockhead bumping over Adam's prostate with every lifting and sinking, until Adam was shaking and Nigel's knees threatened to give out with the overload of sensation. 

Adam leaned back again, the angle of his hips changing enough that Nigel sank even deeper, and they both groaned out loud again, listening to it echo and then matching it with their voices again. Nigel had never felt anything so good in his life, and he bowed to kiss Adam's breastbone as he shoved upward and tugged back, mesmerized by Adam's keening as the spring tightened at the base of his spine, tightened until his entire body was shaking with holding back his orgasm. His thrusts lost what rhythm they had, and he bit down on Adam's pectoral in desperation. Adam thrashed, nearly unseating himself, and bent all the way back, and came with a piercing wail that filled their little canyon with the flapping of fleeing wings, his pearly come spurting like smoke into the water between them. 

Nigel, helplessly, followed, so deep now he never wanted to leave. His hands clutched at Adam's body, and he knew he was leaving bruises but he didn't care, not now, not with Adam in his arms like this. "Iubitule, Adam, gods…" Adam panted beneath his hands, floating on his back with his thighs clenched still around hips that were going to be sore and bruised hopefully forever. He smiled up at Nigel, lovely merman, exquisite naiad that he was. 

"What does that mean, Nigel?" he asked, softly, as if their cries hadn't disrupted the entire ecosystem. 

"Mmm." Nigel petted him, kissing under his ribs and over his heart. "It means… it's like darling, or baby."

"Romanian?"

Nigel nodded. Adam grinned, his legs loosening as he relaxed in the water. Nigel slid out of him slowly, and with great reluctance. He took Adam's hips in his hands and kissed his curly pubic hair, and Adam giggled and squirmed. 

A sound like an engine woke them from their shared blissful afterglow. No, not like an engine. It _was_ an engine, and coming nearer. Adam looked alarmed, and thrashed upright, heading to the shore with Nigel following right behind, tugging off the condom and letting it splat into the trash receptacle. They were so wet that getting back into their clothes was near impossible, and Nigel was certain he was now missing skin on his thighs, his shirt askew and feet shoved into boots. Adam was laughing now, half dressed and grabbing their picnic dinner to shove into the cooler on the bike. Nigel took a moment to fix Adam's helmet securely and then his own. As headlights crested the hill which led to their little cove, they were climbing on the Triumph, laughing so hard that Nigel could barely get it started. "Hang on to me, Adam!" he shouted over the roar of the engine, and Adam wrapped his damp lithe body around Nigel's and squeezed. They spurted into motion, rolling past the park ranger as she rolled in, her mouth already open in chastisement.

Adam held tight to him all the way home, and after, Nigel shared his bed, although they ended up not getting very much sleep. And when Nigel fell into dreams, he dreamt of Adam in underwater glory, pulling him down into the deep. He went willingly.


End file.
